User blog:MarioKartDSYes MarioKartWiiNo/Mario Kart: Circuit Madness
}} Mario Kart: Circuit Madness, also known as Mario Kart 12 in Japan, is a kart-racing game exclusive to the Nintendo Venus. It is the twelfth Mario Kart game in the series. Much like Insanity and Halfpipe Frenzy, and X-Treme, Mario Kart: Circuit Madness uses HammerBro101 Wi-Fi Connection. The game once again has 16 racers on each track. Roster There are 26 returning characters, as well as 6 new ones: Boom Boom, King Bob-omb, Goomba, MC Ballyhoo, Nabbit, and Professor E. Gadd. The roster contains 11 of the 12 characters present in Mario Kart DS. R.O.B. is replaced by Koopa Troopa. Shy Guy, Rosalina, Diddy Kong, and Funky Kong are added to the mix. Mario - Mario Kart Wii.png|Mario Luigi - Mario Kart Wii.png|Luigi Princess Peach - Mario Kart Wii.png|Peach Toad - Mario Kart Wii.png|Toad Yoshi - Mario Kart Wii.png|Yoshi Donkey Kong - Mario Kart Wii.png|Donkey Kong Wario Artwork - Mario Party 6.png|Wario Bowser - Mario Kart Wii.png|Bowser Daisy.png|Daisy Waluigi Artwork - Mario Party 6.png|Waluigi Dry Bones Artwork - Mario Party 7.png|Dry Bones Koopa Troopa.png|Koopa Troopa ShyGuyMSS.PNG|Shy Guy Rosalina - Mario Kart Insanity.png|Rosalina Diddy Kong - Mario Kart Wii.png|Diddy Kong Funky Kong Artwork - Mario Kart Wii.png|Funky Kong King Bob-omb - Mario Kart Wii.png|King Bob-omb New Driver GoombaNSMB.PNG|Goomba New Driver BoomBoomSM3DL.png|Boom Boom New Driver E. Gadd (2).png|Professor E. Gadd New Driver Hammer Bro - New Super Mario Bros.png|Hammer Bro King Boo - Mario Kart Wii.PNG|King Boo Birdo - Mario Kart Wii.png|Birdo SMG BowserJr.png|Bowser Jr. Petey Piranha.png|Petey Piranha Pauline Without Microphone - Super Mario Odyssey.png|Pauline MC Ballyhoo - Mario Party 8.png|MC Ballyhoo New Driver NabbitNSMBU.png|Nabbit New Driver Dixie Kong Artwork - DK Jungle Cimber.png|Dixie Kong Dimentio - Super Paper Mario.png|Dimentio Koopa Kid - Koopa Kart Wii.png|Koopa Kid Doopliss - Paper Mario The Thousand Year Door.png|Doopliss Items Mario Kart: Circuit Madness introduces three new items: the P-Balloon, Superball Flower, and Spring Mushroom. The game contains 13 of the 14 items present in Mario Kart 64. The Fake Item Box is replaced by its successor, the Ghost Item Box. The Bullet Bill, Poison Mushroom, Mega Mushroom, Bob-omb, Fire Flower, Blooper, Thunder Cloud, and POW Block (the last three of which have the same behaviors as Mario Kart X-Treme) are added to the mix. Green Shell - Mario Kart Wii.png|Green Shell Quintuple Green Shells - Mario Kart Wii.png|Quintuple Green Shell Red Shell - Mario Kart Wii.png|Red Shell Quintuple Red Shells - Mario Kart Wii.png|Quintuple Red Shell Wingless Blue Spiny Shell - Mario Kart Wii.png|Blue Shell Banana - Mario Kart Wii.png|Banana Banana Bunch - Mario Kart Wii.png|Banana Bunch Mushroom - Mario Kart Wii.png|Mushroom Poison Mushroom - Mario Kart Wii.png|Poison Mushroom Golden Mushroom - Mario Kart Wii.png|Golden Mushroom Triple Mushrooms - Mario Kart Wii.png|Triple Mushroom Starman - Mario Kart Wii.png|Star Lightning - Mario Kart Wii.png|Lightning Boo - Mario Kart Wii.png|Boo Blooper - Mario Kart Wii.png|Blooper Bullet Bill - Koopa Kart Wii.png|Bullet Bill Mega Mushroom - Mario Kart Wii.png|Mega Mushroom POW Block - Mario Kart Wii.png|POW Block Thunder Cloud Artwork - Mario Kart Wii.png|Thunder Cloud Bob-Omb - Mario Kart Wii.png|Bob-omb Fire Flower - Mario Kart Wii.png|Fire Flower Borderless Phantom Item Box - Mario Kart Wii.png|Ghost Item Box Piranha Plant - Mario Kart Wii.png|Piranha Plant Boomerang Flower - Mario Kart Wii.png|Boomerang Flower Crazy Eight - Mario Kart Wii.png|Crazy 8 (features a Spiny Shell instead of a Coin) P-Balloon.png|P Balloon New Item Superball Flower - Mario Kart Wii.png|Superball Flower New Item SpringMushroom.png|Spring Mushroom New Item Category:Blog posts